deadbydaylightfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Perks
The are a type of Unlockable and a core Game Mechanic in . Overview :For more detailed information about a Perk, its history and changes throughout the versions of the Game, its interaction(s) with Game Mechanics, other Unlockables or even other , please refer to a Perk's specific Article page give a Character special abilities meant to facilitate fulfilling their respective objective. Perks are used by both the Killers and the Survivors. They grant an individual bonus and once unlocked will never be lost. Players can choose up to four Perks per trial, assuming that all Perk Slots have been unlocked, which is dependent on their Character's Level. All Survivors and Killers have three Unique Perks, which initially cannot be unlocked by the other Characters until one unlocks them on specific Bloodweb Levels on the original Character's Bloodweb or buys them from the Shrine of Secrets. This Article lists all currently available in alphabetical order and sorted by those exclusive to the and those exclusive to the . Tiers Every Perk has three Levels or Perk Tiers, indicated by markings on the top-right side of their icon. The amount of markings on a Perk indicate its Tier, higher Tier Perks are stronger than their lower Tier variants and give the Character more or improved benefits. The first Tier of a Perk that a Character receives is always the lowest one. Higher Tiers can be randomly obtained from any next Bloodweb Level. Getting a higher Tier version of a Perk will replace the lower version. Rarities Perks have different Rarity Levels that increase alongside their Tier. They affect the probability of a Perk to spawn at any given Bloodweb Level. Current Rarity Levels & Classes *Tier I Perks: Uncommon ( ) or Rare ( ) *Tier II Perks: Uncommon ( ), Rare ( ) or Very Rare ( ) *Tier III Perks: Rare ( ) or Very Rare ( ) *Teachable Perks: Teachable ( ) Teachable Perks are special variants of a Character's Unique Perks that can be bought to unlock them for all Characters. Although they share the description with the Tier I Perk variant, they are without a Tier and not a Perk as such. They can be compared to a key that unlocks the ability for them to spawn in the Bloodweb of all Characters. Rarity Change of 1.5.0 With Patch 1.5.0, those Perks got augmented/decreased by one rarity respectively to fix an error in Perk distribution introduced in Patch 1.4.1, which caused the Bloodweb to spawn Perks in order of rarity, making it near impossible to obtain Tier II and Tier III Perks unless you unlocked all lower Tier ones first. Old Rarity Levels & Classes *Tier I Perks: Common ( ), Uncommon ( ) or Rare ( ) *Tier II Perks: Uncommon ( ), Rare ( ) or Very Rare ( ) *Tier III Perks: Rare ( ), Very Rare ( ) or Ultra Rare ( ) *Teachable Perks: Teachable ( ) Unique & Teachable Perks Each Character has three Perks that are unique to them and will only spawn in their until they are taught to the other Characters. Teachable Perks are not Perks as such. They have their own Rarity class and share the Tier I description of associated Unique Perk. Thus when buying them, they will not be found in any Character's inventory. Teachable Perks act similar to a key, that is used to unlock the ability for the associated Unique Perk to spawn in the Bloodwebs of all Characters henceforth and not just in the Bloodweb of the original Perk owner. It should be noted, that Bloodwebs are procedurally generated and thus finding a specific Perk is based purely on random chance. Unlocking a Teachable Perk does not guarantee its spawn in the very next Bloodweb of any Character. It is entirely possible for an unlocked Teachable Perk to not appear in another Character's Bloodweb until several Levels later. Once unlocked, Teachable Perks are independent from the original Character, meaning that it is entirely possible for a Character to own a high Tier version of a taught Perk and the original Character only owning a low Tier version of their Unique Perk. Another way of unlocking the Unique Perks is by buying the Teachable Perks from the with . Survivor Perks (56) Killer Perks (51) Unused Perks The following Perks are found in the game files, but unused in the Game itself: Category:Unlockables de:Perks it:Competenze pl:Umiejętności